Ghost Memory
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: Rose's great-granddaughter Daniela hears the tragic story of the Titanic on the 100th year anniversary of its sinking. Daniela is determined to change the past so that Jack and Rose's love affair becomes more than just a ghost memory. R


**Ghost Memory**

**By Prenn **

**My first Titanic fanfiction **

**Review if you wanna, although I'd recommend it ;)**

**.**

**Summary: Rose's great-granddaughter Daniela goes back in time to change what happened after she hears the story. Set in present day 2012. For the anniversary of Titanic, Lizzy shares the story of Jack and Rose with Daniela. **

.

April 14, 2012. The one hundred year anniversary of the most famous ship's sinking in the world. Hundreds upon hundreds of lives were lost. Few were lucky enough to hold onto their lives.

One in particular was the red-haired woman who called herself Rose Dawson. A few short months after the crash, she married a man named Calvert and they had several children. Calvert agreed to marry Rose even though he knew that she was pregnant from another man. Rose and Calvert raised several children. Rose always favored her firstborn. Calvert knew this child was not his son, but he and Rose kept this a secret from all the children. Calvert only asked Rose one time who the father of her son was. She told him that it was a ghost. A ghost of a memory.

A few decades later, Rose became a grandmother. Her firstborn son now had a daughter to raise. Elizabeth Calvert. From the moment she was born, Rose had a special place for Lizzy in her heart. Rose attended Lizzy's kindergarten graduation, swim lessons, ballet recitals, and orchestra performances. Rose never missed a single one. Lizzy was nineteen when grandpa Calvert died. Rose seemed so lonely after the death of her husband, that Lizzy decided to move in and help take care of her grandmother. After all, Rose had taken care of Lizzy all these years and it was time to return the favor.

Lizzy lived with Rose for three years. One night, Lizzy's boyfriend of five years proposed to her. Lizzy wasn't going to accept, but Rose assured her "I'll be just fine by myself." And eventually Rose convinced Lizzy to marry her lover. Lizzy and her new husband ended up moving in across the street from Rose's house so that she could visit her grandmother almost every day.

One year later, Lizzy and her husband, Richard had a daughter whom they named Daniela. Lizzy would never forget the moment she showed Daniela to Rose for the first time. Rose smiled down at the baby. "Those blue eyes are so familiar…they remind me a bit of your grandfather's." Rose said to Lizzy. Rose pulled out a handkerchief. "It's like he's staring back at me again…" Her weary voice was trembling.

Lizzy hugged Rose, and hushed her gently. Rose was nearly in tears when Lizzy said, "Grandpa Calvert had brown eyes. I'm not sure what you mean, nana."

The next few weeks seemed ordinary as ever for Rose, who was relaxing in her pottery room. Pottery was one of many hobbies she had taken up. The sun filled the room through the many open windows in the house. Lizzy dropped by to cook Rose some broth.

Rose was listening in to the small television in the other room. The news was doing a special on Titanic's sinking, and how some recent artifacts had been found.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked as she set the coffee down at the table.

"Turn that up, dear." Rose said to Lizzy.

A man named Lovett was responsible for the uncovery of a mysterious drawing of a naked woman wearing an infamously missing diamond. The Heart of the Ocean. Rose insisted that she give Lovett a call.

"Hello ma'am, Mrs. Calvert. This is Brock Lovett."

"Hello Mr. Lovett. I was wondering if you'd found The Heart of the Ocean yet."

"Allright, you have my attention, Rose. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?"

"Oh yes. The woman in the picture is me."

Lovett insisted that Rose pay him a visit. And so, the very next day, Rose and Lizzy went to meet Lovett on his research ship, which was in the middle of the North Atlantic waters. Lovett and his crew gathered around to hear Rose's account of Titanic. Lovett found it all fascinating, right from the very beginning. Lizzy especially seemed captivated. Lizzy kept waiting for Rose to say what happened to the diamond. Rose never said.

And Lizzy never knew.

Until that night.

Lizzy went to check on her nana around midnight and discovered she was not in her bed. Lizzy suspected sleepwalking. Lizzy crept over to the open door, where she saw her grandmother standing beside the stern of the boat. Lizzy tiptoed a little closer. Rose outstretched her arms and pretended like she was flying. And then she let something slip from her old write hand, and make a delicate plunk into the water. The sea swallowed it up.

Lizzy had the feeling she knew exactly what "it" was. And she was not about to reveal the secret Rose had kept to herself for 84 years. Without a sound, Lizzy went back out into the hall. She stopped herself from entering her bed. Lizzy wanted to ask Rose why she never sold the diamond.

But when Lizzy came back into Rose's room, Rose's skin was cold. Rose Calvert died that night, and she died smiling.

The week of mourning passed quickly, and Lizzy returned to her husband and daughter as a bearer of bad tidings. Lizzy's husband wondered what exactly had happened. It was here and now that Lizzy had to make a decision. She danced around the subject with her words, careful not to mention the diamond. "Lovett just wanted to hear the account of a passenger firsthand."

Lizzy picked up her daughter Daniela and stared into those blue eyes. Rose recognized them for some reason. Rose also mentioned that her lover, Jack Dawson, had blue eyes.

Sixteen years later was the 100th year anniversary of Titanic's sinking. Lizzy is debating on whether or not to tell Daniela the story of Rose and Jack.

Daniela comes home from school in six minutes, so Lizzy had better decide soon.

.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon, hopefully. And I would like to hear if you like it!**


End file.
